


5.05

by herdustisverypretty



Category: VIXX
Genre: Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, Idols, M/M, N-jumma, Oblivious Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: "That’s more sugar than coffee.""Coffee’s gross on its own. Actually, scratch that. It’s gross all the time.""So why do you keep drinking it?""Because I am tired."[port from AFF]





	5.05

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about moving some of my ancient fanfics over from AFF to AO3 cause AO3 is kool so I'm doing that. 
> 
> Starting with this one lol cause I don't totally hate it.
> 
> I never mentioned on the original page, the title comes from the time I wrote it. I wrote this at 5am one night. When you feel lazy just use a timestamp.
> 
> I've slightly edited and improved the writing a little, mostly grammar changes. It's pretty much exactly the same but it's just worded a bit better now. I edited it on my phone though so I apologise if there's any weird errors I've overlooked!

“That’s more sugar than coffee,” Taekwoon says, stifling a yawn as he watches Hongbin from the corner of his eye. He’s just tipped a mountain of chocolate powder into his mug. Since when did they even start buying that?

“Coffee’s gross on its own,” Hongbin replies with a shrug, stirring the powder into the coffee and turning it, what Taekwoon thinks is, a very unnatural brown colour. “Actually, scratch that. It’s gross all the time.

“So why do you keep drinking it?”

“Because I am _tired_.”

Taekwoon slings his arm around Hongbin’s waist, patting him on the hip for a moment, and Hongbin glances up at him, pleasant surprise showing on his face before Taekwoon pulls away, heading over to the couch with his coffee.

Hongbin follows after him soon, dropping onto the couch beside Taekwoon and pulling his feet up. He knocks his calf against Taekwoon’s thigh.

Now is the only time they have to themselves. The others are still sleeping, aside from Hakyeon, who takes the chance in the early morning to shower when there is still hot water before the others scramble madly for the bathroom.

Taekwoon is running on coffee. He barely slept at all the night before. Jaehwan had had a nightmare, and he’d stayed up to sit with him to help him get to sleep.

But despite how tired he is, this early morning period when only he and Hongbin are out here is probably his favourite moment of the day.

It had started that only Taekwoon sat up so early, and so soon after going to bed. One morning Hongbin had emerged from the bedroom to get a drink and had found him sitting on the couch, staring over to the window that looked down on the city. He’d asked curiously ‘what are you doing?’, and when Taekwoon just shrugged, he went over to join him. Now every morning he follows Taekwoon out to get coffee (or in his case, that sickly chocolate concoction), and the pair sits together until everyone else comes out to get ready.

Hongbin sighs, a soft, sleepy sound, and lays his cheek down on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

Hongbin is taking the lack of sleep rather well. He manages to be cheerful and bubbly most of the time, though it’s obvious when they’re practicing that he’s tired, his movements more sluggish as the day goes on.

So Taekwoon doesn’t mind when Hongbin snoozes on his shoulder, even when he almost spills his drink over them multiple times. Eventually he just takes the mug away from the visual so there’s no chance of spillage. Hongbin doesn’t even notice. Taekwoon’s pretty sure he’d given up on the unsavoury beverage long ago anyway.

Taekwoon hears the shower stop, and he knows Hakyeon will be out soon. He should probably move Hongbin off his shoulder, but the younger man looks so cute, his lips slightly parted to breathe, and one hand resting on Taekwoon’s thigh to help hold himself up, that Taekwoon can’t bear to move him. When he hears the bathroom door creak open, Taekwoon lays his head down on Hongbin’s and pretends to be asleep.

He hears Hakyeon walk out from the bathroom, and as he passes on his way to the kitchen, he stops, moves over to the couch where Taekwoon and Hongbin are sitting, makes a soft, amused hum, and then his footsteps are retreating.

Taekwoon cracks an eye open to see Hakyeon in the kitchen area, and occupied enough that he won’t notice that Taekwoon is really awake.

He just didn’t want to have to get up and move yet. _One more moment._

He closes his eyes again, and maybe he actually falls asleep, because suddenly there’s lights on and everyone is awake and eating breakfast and talking.

“Yaah, Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan says. “Go back to bed.”

Taekwoon snorts quietly. “I wish.”

He’s about to turn his head to look at Hongbin when he hears a snap, and looks up to see Jaehwan holding his phone up and grinning lazily. Taekwoon glares at him for a moment. He’ll get payback for that later.

He feels Hongbin shift on his shoulder, and a hand is gripping onto Taekwoon’s thigh. “Stop moving…” Hongbin murmurs.

Taekwoon bites his lip, barely holding back his smile, and reaches up to pat Hongbin on the head softly.

He hears a couple of snickers from the others, but chooses to ignore it.

“Sorry,” he says quietly. Hongbin grunts softly in return.

Taekwoon lets him snooze on his shoulder for a while longer, and at one point Hongbin slides down and lays his head in Taekwoon’s lap, Taekwoon absently playing with his hair, but eventually it’s time to go. He asks Hakyeon to bring along something for Hongbin to eat because he didn’t have any breakfast, and then he gently pulls Hongbin up, much to the visual's annoyance.

“Just let me sleep,” he moans.

“I know, I want to as well,” Taekwoon sighs. “But we have to get up.”

Their manager is trying to shoo them out the door, and Taekwoon has to resort to pulling Hongbin off the couch and holding him up.

Usually he wakes up better than this, but every now and then, they all just get droopy days. The lack of sleep tends to build up.

When they pile into the car, Taekwoon relinquishes his usual seat to Hyuk, who is very pleased, and sits in the very back with Hongbin and Wonshik.

The rapper, who was awake for breakfast, now snoozes with his head tipped back, and Hongbin is starting to wake.

Taekwoon hands him the strawberry flavoured energy bar Hakyeon grabbed for him, and after thanking him, Hongbin munches on it during the car ride.

When they get to the studio, they gather in the main dance room to practice. For a while they go over their routines, but eventually they’re bored and tired, and so they split off to do other things. Wonshik goes to his studio, and Hyuk follows after him, while the rest of them just sit in the dance room and chat.

Taekwoon gets up after a while to go get a drink, and while he’s sipping from his water bottle at their bags across the room, their manager approaches him.

“You’ve been awfully friendly with Hongbin lately,” he says casually.

Taekwoon just nods his head. “I’m his hyung, it’s my job to look after him.”

“You’re not like that with the other younger members though.”

“So I have a soft spot for him, everyone knows this,” Taekwoon says, getting slightly defensive now.

“Is that all it is? A soft spot?”

Taekwoon stares at his manager.

Is he seriously asking what Taekwoon thinks he is?

“No,” he says after a moment. “Nothing like that.”

“We won’t fire you if it is, you know,” his manager says. “The company doesn’t care what you do in your own private time. As long as it _stays_ private.”

“That’s great, but it’s really nothing like that,” Taekwoon insists.

“Okay. You’d tell me if that changed, right?”

He just nods, still kind of in shock, and their manager nods and leaves Taekwoon standing there.

“Taekwoonie?” he hears Hakyeon say. He shakes himself out of his daze to see the leader approaching him. “Are you okay? Is everything all right?”

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine,” Taekwoon says. He walks past Hakyeon and heads over to the chairs against one of the walls and drops into one, pulling out his phone to appear busy, not letting himself glance over to Hongbin, even though he really wants to.

They get home early for once, at only ten at night, and so everyone stays up to talk and mess around for a while.

Taekwoon sits on the couch and listens to music on his phone as he watches the others. They’re sitting in a circle on the floor, telling stories and jokes, and Taekwoon finds himself watching Hongbin only, and eventually he’s turning his music down just to listen to him.  

 _He’s so cute when he laughs_ …

Hakyeon spies him from his spot on the floor, and he jumps up and hurries over to the couch, dropping down and pressing against Taekwoon.

“What are you smiling at?” he asks with a knowing look, eyes slightly narrowed and a small smirk showing. 

“What? Nothing,” Taekwoon answers. He hadn’t realised he’d been smiling…

“You know, our manager came and talked to me about some things,” Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon narrows his eyes. “Like what?”

“Just that you and Hongbinnie have been very close lately,” Hakyeon smiles.

“Uh-huh,” Taekwoon says dismissively. “So what?”

“I’ve noticed it too. That you two sit up every morning and sleep beside each other on the couch,” Hakyeon says with a twinkle to his eyes.

Taekwoon just nods. He doesn’t really know what to say. No matter what, Hakyeon is going to see through him. He always does. They’ve known each other too long.

Hakyeon ruffles his hair and Taekwoon gives him a half-hearted glare. “Just remember, we all love you two no matter what. You have our support one hundred percent. Think about that.”

He smiles and then stands and walks back to the others, leaving Taekwoon in another confused daze. He feels strange. There’s a churning feeling in his stomach, and he sort of wants to throw up. He also sort of wants to grab Hongbin and pull him into the bedroom and kiss him till their lips are bruised.

He wonders when he started thinking about that too.

* * *

 

Taekwoon barely has time to sit with Hongbin in the mornings in the following months. They’ve been practicing like mad for a comeback, and they’ve hardly had two seconds together. He actually almost forgets about his little obsession with how busy they’ve been.

Their hard work pays off though, another win under their belts with their new comeback song. The group decides to celebrate with alcohol, something Taekwoon is always up for.

He fervently denies that he’s a party boy.

Hongbin doesn’t get drunk easily. No matter how many drinks they try to force into him, it just doesn’t happen. Taekwoon pouts as he thinks about how stubborn his body is. Drunk Hongbin would be especially fun to see.

Taekwoon, on the other hand, gets smashed in about 2.4 seconds. He endures teasing from the others for being a lightweight, but he really doesn’t care. It means he gets to have fun quicker.

He gets cuddly when he’s drunk, draping himself over the other members and stroking their hair. He decides Hongbin’s hair is looking exceptionally soft tonight, so he ambles over to where he’s seated on the couch, and plops down next to him and immediately starts clinging to him.

“Hyung, your breath smells,” Hongbin laughs, pushing Taekwoon’s face away.

“But your hair is soft!”

“What?” Hongbin asks, giggling in confusion.

Taekwoon pets his hair. “So soft.”

Hongbin just laughs again, and lets Taekwoon fuss over him.

Taekwoon doesn’t remember a whole lot after that. He vaguely recalls nuzzling against Hongbin’s neck, Hongbin getting flustered and pulling him off to put him to bed like a child.

He awakens the next morning with a killer headache and a dry, scratchy throat.

“What the fuck?” he mumbles grumpily.

He gets up and ventures out. Most of the others are still asleep, but Hongbin is up and about, chatting with Hakyeon in the kitchen.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Hakyeon smiles at him as he stumbles out.

Taekwoon suddenly has a glass of water in his hands. He isn’t sure where it came from but he doesn’t question it, gulping it down eagerly.

“How much did I drink?” he asks, testing out his sore voice.

“Way too much, as per usual,” Hakyeon says. “You were… rather affectionate.”

Taekwoon looks at Hongbin to see him blushing.

“I was?” he asks. “More than usual?”

Hongbin turns away a bit, setting his cup down. “I’m going to go get dressed,” he mumbles, shuffling off without another word.

“What’s with him?” Taekwoon asks.

“You don’t remember?” Hakyeon questions, tilting his head.

“No? Remember what?”

“Oh boy. You were all over him last night.”

“Hongbin?”

“Mm-hm. Kissing his neck and everything. It was kind of embarrassing to watch, actually.”

“Jesus…” Taekwoon groans, rubbing his eyes. “Why didn’t anyone stop me?”

Hakyeon clicks his tongue. “Well Hongbin seemed pretty okay with it.”

Taekwoon stares. _He did?_

“Anyway, just leave him be for a while. He’ll get over the embarrassment,” Hakyeon says, waving his hand. He then gives Taekwoon a stern look. “Be warned though, Taekwoonie, hurt him and I’ll make your life hell.”

“You’re talking as if we’re about to get married,” Taekwoon grumbles, having the decency to blush.

“Just saying. I know you like each other. It’s painfully obvious.”

“He doesn’t like me…”

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. “ _Sure_. Anyway, go rest up. You look like death.”

Looks Like Death Taekwoon shuffles away with a wave of his hand, heading back to his room with a fresh glass of water. He’s already shut the door and gotten halfway to the bed when he sees Hongbin sitting there and waiting for him.

“Hi,” he says lamely.

Hongbin smiles. “Hi.”

“I thought you were getting dressed.”

“I decided to wait a moment. So, um…” he stands up, approaching Taekwoon. “I didn’t get to do this properly.” He leans up and touches his lips to Taekwoon’s for half a second, pulling back and looking away shyly.

There’s currently fireworks going off in Taekwoon’s mind. Very loud fireworks that are knocking stars out of the sky. He feels like he needs to do a double take.

“W-What?” he stutters.

“Well, you seemed pretty enthusiastic last night, so…”

“Wait a minute, my head is about to explode, can we do this when I’m human again and not a zombie?” Taekwoon asks, slurring his words slightly in his hungover state. “Promise me you’re going to do that again? And that I'm not making this up?”

Hongbin smiles shyly. “Promise. I’ll let you rest then.” He slips past Taekwoon and gives him a last smile before shutting the door behind him.

“I’m dead. I’m actually dead,” Taekwoon mutters as he collapses face first onto his bed.

He sleeps all day and all night, and wakes up at four AM the next morning. He drags himself out of his room and almost has a heart attack when he spots a figure sitting on the couch in the darkness.

“Hongbin?” he asks carefully.

“Hey, hyung. You’re alive at last,” the younger says, and Taekwoon can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah. You’re up early.”

“Mm,” Hongbin nods. “Just felt like sitting out here.”

“Are you waiting for me?”

Hongbin hums. “Maybe. I missed not sitting up with you yesterday.”

“I was kind of dead so I didn’t really notice that we didn’t…” Taekwoon admits honestly. Hongbin laughs and Taekwoon smiles in relief, wandering over to sit down next to him. “So… That kiss happened, right? I wasn’t dreaming?”

Now that he’s closer, he can see Hongbin smile shyly. “Yeah. It really happened.”

Taekwoon inhales slowly. “Can we… do it again, maybe?”

Hongbin turns around to face him, his legs crossed underneath him on the couch. “I’d like that,” he murmurs as he leans in.

Taekwoon’s kissed a couple of people before, so he sort of knows what he’s doing. Besides, he's seen enough movies to get the idea. But he knows Hongbin hasn’t kissed anyone before. Well, he has now, of course. Taekwoon feels like he should feel bad for how much he likes the idea of being Hongbin’s first kiss. _There’s that possessive side again,_  he thinks.

Hongbin kisses timidly, he doesn’t really move his lips much, he seems unsure. So Taekwoon takes the lead, threading his fingers into the Hongbin's famously fluffy hair and tugging him closer as he kisses him. It’s nice. Nicer than he imagined. Hongbin smells sweet, of the skin products that he uses when he wakes up in the mornings. Taekwoon swipes his tongue across the seam of Hongbin’s lips, and the visual makes a muffled noise of surprise. He opens his mouth a little to take a gasp, and Taekwoon leaps at the opportunity, slipping his tongue into Hongbin's mouth. Hongbin moans, actually _moans,_  and it’s so beautiful that Taekwoon feels dizzy. They separate to breathe a few minutes later, both panting a little.

“So…” Hongbin says quietly, a shy smile on his lips and pink dusting his cheeks. 

“Yeah…” Taekwoon mumbles. He’s still kind of in awe that this is even happening. He pinches himself. “Ow.”

Hongbin giggles cutely. “What did you do that for?”

“I had to make sure this was real.”

Hongbin giggles again and covers his face shyly, and Taekwoon reaches over and pulls his hands away.

“Don’t hide,” he murmurs. Hongbin inhales shakily and nods, and he’s too tempting, so Taekwoon leans back in to join their lips again.

After another few minutes of kissing, Hongbin breaks apart, and there’s a string of saliva connecting them for a moment. Taekwoon feels like he’s going to suffocate. Hongbin smiles at him and pushes him back a bit, then _actually fucking climbs into his lap_. Taekwoon’s _really_ going to have a stroke now.

He decides he likes Hongbin leading, especially when this new position gives his hands access to Hongbin's backside. He’s always appreciated it; round and soft looking. Turns out it feels as good as he had imagined. He squeezes the flesh lightly and Hongbin moans again.

Oh yes, Taekwoon could get used to this.

“Ahem.”

At the sound of Hakyeon’s voice, the pair spring apart, Hongbin quickly climbing back to his own seat. Taekwoon is honestly sure that if Hongbin hadn’t been sitting on him and keeping him in place that he would have fallen right off the couch in fright.

“So you two are getting cuddly, I see,” Hakyeon says, a brow raised.

“We were just-” Hongbin starts to say-

“Yes, we are,” Taekwoon interrupts. He tugs Hongbin back against him, and the visual makes a yelp of surprise.

“Well, I don’t know, remember to use a condom,” Hakyeon says uncaringly before walking off to the kitchen.

Hongbin sounds like he’s choking. Taekwoon knocks his forehead against his shoulder.

“That was somewhat embarrassing,” he mutters.

“ _Did you hear what he said_?” Hongbin whispers, mortified.

“I did. Probably good advice, too,” Taekwoon says.

Hongbin whines and covers his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this. If you remember me from AFF then it's nice to see you again ^0^/ 
> 
> I'll work more on moving other stories over here, so keep yer eyes peeled (that expression has always kinda weirded me out tbh...). 
> 
> Anyways, please let me know what you think of this, whether you read the original or you're a newcomer, I'd love to hear everyone's opinions ^^


End file.
